Pronom Possessif
by Schizoid-Moon
Summary: Il s'agit de deux histoires portant sur Akatsuki x Hanabusa (avec un soupçon de Senri x Takuma). Quand on est amoureux, on est jaloux... Mais quand on s'aime vraiment, tout finit par rentrer dans l'ordre. (ce résumé est vraiment cucu-la-praline... *soupir**regarde les traces de pattes du chat*)


**Disclaimer **: Les-personnages-ne-m'appartiennent-pas-et-sont-l'œ uvre-de-Matsuri-Hino. Je-ne-tire-aucun-profit-de-ceux-ci.

**Warning **: Shonen-ai tout mignon gouzigouzi (OwO). Les fautes genre « Keskia »(= « qu'est-ce qu'il y a » pour les profs de lettres)ou « kwa »(= « quoi » pour les étudiants en lettres modernes) sont fait exprès pour donner un air gamin, ME FRAPPEZ PAS (TaT) ! *part se cacher dans le coffre*

**Rated **: K J'ASSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUME (U.U)!

* * *

**Pronom Possessif**

_Histoire 1 : Caprice de gamin_

Aido, caché derrière un mur, observait d'un œil mauvais Ruka traîner avec son cousin et amant, Kain Akatsuki. Ce dernier, tout en bavardant avec elle, portait deux sacs venant de magasins de mode, et disparut dans les escaliers pour les amener à la chambre de Ruka. Cette dernière, affichant un grand sourire, le suivit. Hanabusa les suivit discrètement mais resta en bas des escaliers. Kain était rentré dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Aidô pensa : « si il y reste, ce soir il va m'entendre ! ». Mais il n'en fut rien : Akatsuki ressortit aussitôt, et Hanabusa eut juste le temps de se cacher pour ne pas que son cousin sache qu'il l'espionnait. Aidô sourit et attendit qu'il soit en bas des escaliers pour lui sauter au cou, mais resta sur place au dernier moment. Ruka était redescendue avec lui, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'afficher sa relation à ses yeux : ça restait privé. Ruka et Akatsuki échangèrent quelques mots, puis la jeune fille plaqua un baiser sur la joue droite du rouquin. Le sang d'Hanabusa ne fit qu'un tour et il monta les marches quatre à quatre pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, tout en insultant mentalement Akatsuki pour son caractère volage. Aidô se réfugia sous sa couette. Il pesta encore contre son amant, tout en répétant le discours mordant qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire. Il était vraiment, vraiment en colère. Le rouge lui montait aux joues et une veine déformait son front. Il psalmodia encore et encore son discours, cherchant le ton avec lequel il allait apostropher Akatsuki. Ceci finit par sonner comme une berceuse à ses oreilles, et il finit par s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant doucement. Il entendit Akatsuki marmonner, et ses pas se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain. Aidô se redressa vivement, prêt à sermonner Akatsuki. Il s'approcha de la salle de bain, puis resta cloué sur place quand il entendit :

- Haa, on ne peut plus continuer comme ça... je vais devoir lui dire qu'il fait qu'on arrête, que je ne l'aime pas...

Hanabusa resta immobile. Alors comme ça, Kain ne voulait plus de lui ? Il sentit la rage lui monter aux joues. Alors comme ça, il ne ressentait rien pour lui ?! Aidô ouvrit brutalement la porte, faisant sursauter Akatsuki.

- Ah ouais ?! Alors comme ça tu t'es joué de moi, hein ?! Tu pouvais pas venir me le dire en face, non ?! T'es vraiment qu'un lâche ! Ou-ouais, un b-beau lâ-...

Il commençait à sangloter. Il ne voulait pas perdre à Akatsuki, il ne voulait pas... Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues à toute allure. Ses remontrances restaient bloquées au fond de sa gorge. Il tourna les talons, quitta la salle de bain en courant et se rua sous sa couette, où il se sentait à l'abri.

Kain était sortit de la salle de bain, un air interrogateur peint sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'Aido racontait ?! Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur le dos d'Hanabusa, roulé en boule sous la couverture.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J't'ai entendu ! Tu a dit qu'on pouvait plus continuer comme ça, que tu allais devoir me dire qu'il faut qu'on arrête et que tu ne m'aimais plus !, hoqueta Aidô.

Akatsuki rit.

- Keskia de drôle ?!

Kain hoqueta de rire quelques instants, surpris et amusé :

- Mais je ne parlais pas de toi, Ai-chan !

- À d'autres !

- Je parlais de Ruka !

Silence. Pendant quelques instants, Aido crut pouvoir entendre une mouche voler (quoi que ce n'était pas si difficile avec son ouïe de vampire). Il rougissait sous ses couvertures. Alors il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ?

- Ah ouais ?, fit-il.

- Oui ! Je disais qu'on ne pouvait plus à faire comme si Kaname n'avait jamais existé, qu'on devant arrêter de se comporter comme deux amoureux – justement, je pensais ça pour toi ! - et que j'allais devoir lui dire que je ne l'aimais plus comme il y a un an !

Hanabusa se félicita de s'être caché sous les couvertures, sinon son cousin aurait vu son air embarrassé.

- Tu es jaloux ?, rit doucement Kain.

La tête blonde d'Aidô surgit de dessous les couvertures comme un diable de sa boîte – toute ébouriffée et rouge de honte.

- N'im-n'importe kwaaaaa !

Akatsuki éclata d'un rire franc et serra doucement Hanabusa contre son cœur, en chantonnant :

- Jaloux, jaloux, le petit chaton est jaloux...

Hanabusa se réagit pas, se contentant de rougir encore plus. Il ne devait pas l'avouer à Kain... Il devait faire diversion.

- Tu as des marques roses dégoûtantes et collante sur la joue.

Kain se redressa brusquement. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita devant le miroir de la salle de bain, suivit d'un Aido enveloppé dans sa couette comme une chenille dans un cocon.

- Oh nooon..., se lamenta-t-il en passant un gant humide sur sa joue.

Il frotta comme un forcené avant d'arriver à faire partir la marque rose. Il soupira d'aise et retourna s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, Aido à ses côtés.

- Franchement, grogna-t-il, ça aussi 'faut qu'elle arrête. C'est dégoûtant, ça colle, c'est super-dur à faire partir et ça leur fait des bouches de canard !

- C'est du gloss, fit Aido en haussant les épaules.

- Moi j'aime pas, marmonna Akatsuki.

Ce dernier se retourna vers le plus jeune.

- Tu étais jaloux, tout à l'heure.

Aido rougit en détournant la tête, avant que Kain n'agrippe son menton pour lui piquer un baiser tout chaud. Hanabusa ferma les yeux. Comment avait-il put _un instant_ douter de Kain... Alors qu'ils avaient attendu dix ans avant d'oser s'avouer...

Hanabusa laissa tomber la couette pour s'agripper au cou de Kain pour approfondir le baiser. Le rouquin le serra un peu plus contre lui en enlaçant sa taille, puis se débrouilla pour l'allonger sur son lit, le surplombant de sa hauteur de dominant. Ils restèrent un moment à s'embrasser, puis on toqua à la porte.

Les deux amants grognèrent. Kain marmonna entre deux baisers :

- Nan n'entrez pas. *bizouille* C'est pour quoi ?

La voix d'Ichijô leur répondit, alors qu'ils continuaient à se bizouiller :

- Euh, Kain, y'a Ruka en bas qui demande si tu veux bien faire une... – comment elle a dit déjà ? – une _promenade romantique _au bord de l'étang.

Kain sentit Hanabusa se crisper et pincer doucement son bras. « Calme-toi, j'ai pas la moindre intention d'y aller », lui souffla Kain.

- Réponse ?, s'impatienta Takuma.

- Nan, et, Ichijô, fais-moi plaisir, dis-lui de me laisser tranquille pour un bout de temps.

Hanabusa sourit.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui annonce ce genre de truc ? Ça va lui briser le cœur, se plaignit le vice-président.

- Sans vouloir la vexer, c'est pas son cœur qui m'importe le plus..., lui répondit sans tergiverser Akatsuki, sans cesser d'embrasser goulûment son moulin à paroles préféré.

- Bon..., fit Takuma, embarrassé et déconfit.

Les deux amants, bien que _trèèèès_ occupés à leurs petites affaires (autrement dit : bisou bisou je t'aime bisou moi plus bisou nan moi bisou bisou etc), entendirent les pas d'Ichijô dans les escaliers, sa conversation avec Ruka, le « quoooooiiii ?! » scandalisé de celle-ci, le bruit des pas de la jeune fille dans les escaliers, puis elle ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Kain et Aido s'étaient arrêtés à temps et se redressaient pour lui faire face.

- Akatsuki... Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai..., fit Ruka.

- Ben si.

Ruka pointa un doigt accusateur vers Hanabusa

- Et c'est à cause de lui que tu me quittes ?! (elle se tourna vers Aido) Ça ne t'as pas suffit de me voler Kaname, maintenant tu me voles Kain ?!

- Ruka, ce n'est pas sa faute, dit Akatsuki.

- Comment ça ?!

Kain prit une grande inspiration.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais amoureux de lui bien avant d'intégrer cette académie. J'ai essayer d'oublier, mais...

Ruka, livide, tremblait.

- Nan... Nan, c'est pas vrai, tu dis ça pour me faire marcher...

Aido s'énerva :

- Mais il te faut quoi, à la fin ! Une preuve ?... D'accord, une preuve !

Sur ce, il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Kain et reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ruka les observa, mi fascinée-mi dégoûtée, puis tourna vivement les talons en se mettant à chialer comme une hystérique. Takuma la regarda, interrogateur, puis se tourna vers les deux cousins qui n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'arrêter de s'embrasser. Il leur dit :

- Je me demande ce que ça fait quand on aime quelqu'un...

- Demande à Shiki, je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de te l'apprendre en détails..., sourit Kain.

- E-euh ? Q-Quoi ?, balbutia Ichijô.

Les deux cousins rirent doucement et Hanabusa referma la porte au nez d'Ichijô d'un coup de morceau de glace, apparemment pressés d'en venir à quelque chose de plus mouvementé.

Takuma se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Senri, interdit, tout en se demandant bien ce qu'Akatsuki voulait dire.

Dans ladite chambre, un certain mannequin inspirait profondément tout en se répétant en boucle la phrase qu'il allait _lui _dire...

* * *

Voilà Voilà ! Premier chapitre, je suis en train d'écrire le second. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envie d'écrire un truc aussi niais. Ça fait du bien.

Guimau-veuh, guivmau-veuh, oui mais des Gummy-Bears !

Bien cucu et bien gamin, pas d'intrigue ni rien... À mon avis le deuxième le sera tout aussi (*se sens poète*)

J't'aime pas, Ruka (VwV)

PS : J'veux pas faire de la pub, mais si vous aimez le Kain x Aidou, go lire les fics de craC-craK Belin. Un peu choco-guimauve aussi, mais adorable (^w^).

**_TOI AUSSI, SOIT UN HOMME (ou une femme), ET ÉCRIS DU KAIN X AIDO !_**


End file.
